Hotaru x DxD
by NoYuriNoLife
Summary: Hotaru Tachibana, who has a strong sense of justice and just cannot help confronting those who choose to perform malicious acts. Then, one day, a girl ask him out a date, but in the end, he was get killed by a vicious fallen angel. To top it all off, he's later reincarnated as a devil by his gorgeous senpai who tells him that she is also a devil and now his master. Hotaru x harem
1. Vol1Prologue

**Author note:** Hi everyone, this is my very first fanfiction. Also, there's one thing I need to make clear first that I'm not good with English when come to writing. If there's any problem in my story (or you have suggestion), please tell me.

Hotaru Tachibana (from Aoharu X kikanjuu) will be replacing Issei. Not as a girl, but as a guy.

 **Summary:** Hotaru Tachibana, who has a strong sense of justice and just cannot help confronting those who choose to perform malicious acts. Then, one day, a girl ask him out a date, but in the end, he was get killed by her, a vicious fallen angel. To top it all off, he's later reincarnated as a devil by his gorgeous senpai who tells him that she is also a devil and now his master.

* * *

Hotaru Tachibana, a second year at Kuoh Academy's high school. His best subject at school is PE, but his worst subjects are English and music.

He has blonde hair, lime-green eyes, and fair skin. His build is slender, but he can't take down a guy bigger than him with ease.

If you asks him 'is he popular or not', he will reply 'no, I'm just a normal student.' And because of his personality plus his look, every girl called him prince of justice. For boys, they called 'Mr. Justice' (In a mocked way). Despite that Hotaru still not had a girlfriend, or maybe not.

Today, Hotaru not goes straight to school like always, because he received a love letter. Hotaru look at it, and thought 'I will play your game, and then give you guys a good beat to death.'

Hotaru thinking about the duo pervert, those two always make trouble, and the one who have to clean those mess, is Hotaru. He thinks this is just another worst joke that they made for him.

When Hotaru comes to the parks, he saw a girl with silky black hair and a slender body, and it seems that she from another school. She looked so innocent to Hotaru, and he asks himself why she accepts those two to pull a prank on him. Then, a thought came up in his mind 'Maybe, they did something to her, so that she can't deny it and play alone with them. If they want an act, I will give one to them.' Hotaru smirk.

"Sorry, are you Hotaru Tachibana? I know that it's still early in the morning to ask you to come here."

"Don't worry about it. So anyway, what you call me here for?"

"Tachibana-kun, are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Not really."

"So, would you mind going out with me?"

'I know you guys hiding and giggling somewhere nearby. For now, I will pretend to play your stupid game.'

Hotaru smiled gently and answer.

"Okay, let's go out a date. And I know it's too late to ask, but what's your name?"

"My… my name is Yuuma Amano. This coming Sunday, are you free?" She stammers.

"Of course, I'm free. I will meet you up at the plaza."

"That's sound great, and here's my number." Yuuma give Hotaru a piece of paper while bow her head down, and then she left.

* * *

"Oh, it's Mr. Justice, this is my first time see you come late for school." Motohama smirk.

Matsuda and Motohama have always jealous Hotaru since first met. But for some reason, they attaches to him, not only that they shared ero DVD to Hotaru, and asked him to join them.

"Don't tell me that you just masturbated before came to school."

When Matsuda said that, every girl in class boos at him.

"What are you saying? Don't compare our prince to you guys."

"What? Even he's a prince, he's still a guy, you know. Don't let his appearance fool you, maybe at home, he also have a collection of porn hiding somewhere in his room."

"Is that your last word?"

After Matsuda finish, he realized that he just say something shouldn't said. But it's too late, all the girls' eye on them, right now, they can only pray to wait for their death.

"Please save us, Hotaru-kun." Matsuda said with tear in his eyes.

"It's okay, I don't mind about that at all."

The entire girls push Matsuda away, and surround Hotaru desk.

"Hotaru….!"

"You're truly an angel!"

Once again, those girls head over heel for Hotaru, for those boy, well, probably they crying from their heart.

Now, it's lunch time. Like always, the duo is come to their secret place to take a peek at kendo girl club, but they saw Hotaru is sitting with his back against the wall, waiting for them. Matsuda angrily scream at him.

"Damn you, Hotaru. Can you just leave us alone?"

"I, Tachibana, do not condone any evil deeds!"

"Like I said, we just want to take a peek, it's not like we do something evil, and no one get hurt because of it anyway."

The duo pervert look Hotaru with fire in their eyes, but Hotaru's eyes is cold like stone, there's no emotion in it, and seem liked he doesn't care to what they said. He sighs.

"Tachibana know, but there's one thing I want to ask."

Hotaru show them a love letter, Motohama look at it with confused.

"Love letter?" Matsuda scream in scared. "Don't tell me that you into these kinds of things."

"Stop your stupid act! I know your game. You put the letter into my shoe locket just to mess with me, not only that you ask a girl from another school to put an act."

"What are you saying? Are you trying to show offs?"

"So it's not you guy."

"Why would we do that? Even us has a pride, you know. And there's no way, we ask a girl to go out with you."

Hotaru nods in agreement, he know them since first year. They maybe perverted, but there's no way they would do that.

"Then, can we take a peek?" Motohama asks.

"No, but Tachibana will leave these matter to those girl who have a little problem with you guys."

"You evil…"

"You're a traitor of everyman dream."

Those two run off with kendo girl club chasing behind them.

Finally, Hotaru have some time to take a break after lunch. Lying down on the grassy ground near the old school building, Hotaru pond in thought what he should do on this Sunday 'Should I just call off the Sunday, if I do that, it would be rude to her. Maybe after the date, I should just deny her.'

"What are you looking at, Rias?"

A girl long black hair tied in along ponytail walks to her friend. Looking outside the window and gave a small grin. "Isn't it Tachibana from 2-B class? Don't tell me you interesting a guy like him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't mind me, but what about him?"

"No, may be it just my imagination. For now, we just watch and see."

* * *

"Good bye, Okasan."

Hotaru's mom just standing in silent watching his son, and giggles.

"Good bye and Hotaru next time you should bring a girl home, or a beautiful wife."

When Hotaru's mom said that, his face turn red and he left in hurry without replying.

"Hoped that the girl he dated is an angel."

As she imagining the future daughter-in-law what is she likes, the phone started to ring.

"Ara, I wonder who's calling?" She picked up the phone. "Moshimoshi."

"Kae, how are you doing right now?" A man voice speaks up.

"Sou-kun, I miss you so much. Where are you?"

"Right now, I'm at American. Anyway, where's Hotaru?"

"Sou-kun, don't be so cold to me. Every time, you call back, the first thing you ask is always your son." She puffs her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time. What's he doing right now? I need talk to him."

"He's off, seem like he had a date with a girl. I'm so happy, when see my son dress up like that."

"Kae, there's a package I send for him. Make sure that he must the one open it."

"Hai, hai, you don't need to tell me."

* * *

'I wonder if she misunderstood when she saw me dress up like this. Maybe I should go home, change clothing.'

Hotaru wear a simple black mid sleeved shirt, and a pair of white pants. But, he could feel everyone's eyes looking at him, some girl run to Hotaru and asks go out a date with them.

'I think I wear this simple enough, but it seems not.'

"Please check us out."

A girl dressed up in a bat theme costume gave Hotaru a suspicious leaflet. It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence "Your dream will be grant!" – written.

"Sound like a scam."

When Hotaru is about to throw it away, Yuuma called out.

"Hotaru-kun!"

Follow his instinct, Hotaru put leaflet in his pocket and waved back at her.

Yuuma casually wrapping her arm around Hotaru's, and lead the way. They went check clothing store, having a look at decoration. At lunch, they ate at family restaurant. Hotaru not say anything much, he just let Yuuma enjoy the date.

At school, he just treat girl normally like a friend. But when someone asks him out, he always turn them down. Now, inside his mind, he thinks how he should deny her.

When Hotaru pond in thought, Yuuma let go of his hand and she is standing before the fountain.

"It sure was fun today."

Hotaru looks up at the sky, it was already afternoon. They are at the park that is away from the town. There is no sign of people, and no one is here beside them. For Hotaru, it's a best chance to tell Yuuma that he doesn't want to be her boyfriend.

"Yuuma-san, I know that we just met recently. But, I must deny."

"What are you saying? I know you thanks to my friend from your school, I ask her to send you the letter. But, how could you turn me down after the date?"

Hotaru panic, he saw Yuuma look like about to crying anytime. Yuuma hang her head down.

"I know. This is my fault, I'm sorry. But in return, I will do anything you ask, as apologize."

"Really? You will do anything I said."

"I will do anything, so can you tell me."

"Could you die, please?"

"Are you joking? I know that I shouldn't say something like that. But, is there something else I could do for you?"

"Will you die for me?"

She clearly says it to him again, while laughing. Her cute looking eyes change into cold scary eyes, her mouth is forming a cold smile.

*FLAP* Black wings appear from her back.

She then starts to flap her wings. The black feathers float in the air and then drop down to his feet. Before Hotaru could react, he feels a pain from his stomach, and he looks down see a spear that made out from light, had pierce through him.

"I must thank my friend to send you that letter."

"Why…? *cough* why you do this to me?"

Hotaru asks while he coughing blood out.

"Sorry, you were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

'What is she saying?'

Hotaru can't even ask her a question and he's in a state where he's down on the ground. Her footsteps get further away from him. At the same time, he started to lose his consciousness.

'I can't die, not right now. If I want to die, I must die in a hero's way, not like this.' He thought to himself. 'I don't want to die, when I don't know the reason why. And I can't let the devil defeat me like this. If I was to be reborn, I wish I had a strength that can fight and protect the other.'

When Hotaru about to pass out, he saw a red magic circle appears on the ground, and familiar crimson-haired girl came out.

"So you were the one who call me." She knelt down and turned Hotaru's body around and lays his head of her lap.

Rias pulled out a chess piece, a pawn. Suddenly, Hotaru took her hand and grip it, Rias startled and look at him.

"I will break your hand, before you could finish me."

Hotaru stares Rias with deadly eyes, but there's no soul in them.

Rias can't believe in her eyes that he still have some strength left in him, and right now, in Hotaru mind, he can't only think about the killing and he doesn't care whoever approach to him.

"I'm not here to kill you."

"How can I believe you? You devil in human form."

"I won't let you die. So trust me."

Hotaru went silent, and let go her hand. Rias took the chess piece and started the ceremony.


	2. Vol 1 Chapter 1

[Wake up! If you don't wake up, I will… kill… you…]

"Gahhhhh…! Hah…hah… It's just a dream…"

[Wake up! *Click*]

Hotaru turn off the alarm and mutters. "She's changing my clock alarm again, thanks to her that I had a nightmare."

Hotaru touch his stomach, as he tries to regain his memory from yesterday. Hotaru can still remember the sensation, a cold spear pierce through his stomach, and blood started to coming out. His memory is clear like day. But there's no wound on it.

Then Hotaru realized the unusual state he was in.

"Why am I naked?"

When Hotaru turn his head, he saw a girl with crimson haired in naked lying next to him. Hotaru could see everything. Her snow-like white skin, her ample bosom, and he recognize her face, its Rias Gremory, the #1 great Onee-sama of the school.

"Good morning."

"Good… good morning. Wait, that's not the point, Rias-senpai? What are you doing in my house? And why are you and I naked anyway? "

Hotaru turn his face away, Rias gentle lean on his back. Hotaru could feel the softness of her boobs, he was sweating bullets.

"I always sleep in nude, it's more comfortable."

"Even… so, I'm a guy, you know. And you should not…"

"I don't mind at all, beside can I call you Hotaru?"

Rias wrapping Hotaru in her arm, then, he heard a footstep outside the room.

"Hotaru, are you wakes up yet? It's morning."

'Okasan.' Hotaru scream in his head. 'What should I do? If she saw me like this, everything will get worse.'

But it's too late, Kae opens the door and she clearly saw two figures fully naked in front of her eyes. Normally, if your parent caught you in a scene like this, you will get arrested and get yelled at (or something likes that). For Hotaru's mom case, well…

"Kyahhhhh….I'm sorry, I will get down prepare breakfast, you two just keep going." She screaming likes some high school girl, and looking away in bashful. Then, she slowly closes the door.

"I MUST CALL YOUR FATHER, HE MUST BE SO PROUD OF YOU, IF HE KNOWS ABOUT THIS." Kae loudly screams in exciting.

'I'm doomed.' Hotaru thought, he stand up, quickly put uniform on and run after her. "Wait, Okasan, don't call him…!"

* * *

"Hotaru, can you introduce this lovely young lady for me?"

"It's Rias Gremory, she's my senpai at school." He introduced.

Hotaru casual eating breakfast, as he glanced at the interaction between Rias and his mom.

"So, this must be your girlfriend?"

"No, she's not my girlfriend."

"Then, have you two had sex yet? I mean yesterday…"

Hotaru almost chokes when she asks. Rias just gave a grins and said. "No, actually, nothing happen yesterday at all. So you don't need to worry."

Kae sighs, and she look displease.

"I thought that he had become a man like Sou-kun, but seems like he still have a long way to go. He does nothing, besides studying. Even I ordered the porn magazine, ero DVD, and changing his alarm, just for him." She is standing proudly said it.

"And do you know how he repaid me after I done so far for him? He burns everything that I gave it for him. He's so cruel to this mother."

"Okasan, like I said. Tachibana don't like ero things."

"Do you like girl or not?"

"I like them. I'm a guy, so it's normal."

"Then, at least you must masturbate three times a week, or sharing your ero manga with your male friends."

"How can you say it normally?"

"It's because I'm your Okasan."

"That's not the main point."

Rias is smiling at the unusual scene. This is the first time she saw a mother and a son argue over about the ero DVD, intercourse and etc.

After the breakfast, Rias and Kae become close friends. For Hotaru, seems like his normal life has turn upside down. But this is just the beginning.

"Kyaaa, Rias-sama!"

"Rias-sama."

"Wait, isn't it the prince of justice is walking next to her?"

"They're so perfect together."

The cries of the girls and boys around them echoes as Hotaru and Rias were walking side by side to school together.

'I just want a normal day, but Okasan just insist me go to school together with Rias-senpai.'

"Hotaru, I'll send an errand boy to pick you up, until then…"

Just then Matsuda and Motohama came from behind.

"Hotaru, I don't like you since the first time, but I still see you as a friend. Because you never gone out a date with a girl. But…"

"How could you betray us anyway?"

They said as their throw all the punches at Hotaru, but he easily blocked it with one hand.

"Actually, I'm not going out with her, it just we accidently met and go to school together, that's all."

"Shut up, you traitor."

* * *

"It's Kiba-kun."

The girls squealed with delight as Kiba approach to Hotaru with a smiled on his face.

"I'm here on behalf of Rias Gremory-senpai. Would you follow me?"

The fan girls started to scream even more, when they saw two princes together.

Hotaru stand up, and follow Kiba. The place they end up at is the back of the school building. In the place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a building called the old school building.

The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance.

"Buchou is here." Kiba said.

'Buchou? Did Senpai belong to a particular club? Does this mean he is part of that club as well?'

While Hotaru was thinking about these kinds of things, Kiba stops in front of a particular classroom, the sign on the door that written – Occult Research Club.

Kiba knock on the door few times and announced their presence before opening the door.

The room was clearly standard, but they are all covered with weird signs, look likes magic circle. There are also a couple sofas and desks in the room. On one of the couches sat a petite girl with short white hair, eating a yokan and not noticing anything else.

When she realized the presence of Hotaru, she turns to look at him.

"This is Hotaru Tachibana, and this girl is Koneko Toujou."

"Nice to meet you."

Hotaru bow his head in flustered, Toujou also bows her head. Then, she continues to eat her youkan.

"Where's Rias?" Hotaru asks while scanning the room. Then, the thing that caught his attention is the sound of running water that could be heard, from the back of the room.

"Pervert."

"Why are you calling me pervert? Tachibana didn't even think about it, how can you call me a pervert?"

"Oh my, look who's here." A girl broke the argument. Its Akeno Himejima, she also looked stunning, her face to her figure, on par with Rias in fact. Even, Hotaru got stunned by her beautiful. He could only stand there look at her in blushful.

"Is there something on my face?"

As Akeno face brought closer to Hotaru, he steps back.

"No, it's nothing. It's just…"

"It's just what?" Akeno gave a grin.

"Don't mind, I mean nothing at all."

"Pervert." Hotaru angrily glared at Toujou, he looks like about to burst out in anger.

"Thanks for waiting." Rias went out of the room, with her new uniform. "Now, let's get started."

As everyone takes a seat, Hotaru feels nervous when everyone looks at him. Then, Rias speaks.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

"You must be joking." Hotaru just laugh it off, but then he went silent in instant, because their faces are so serious that he doesn't know how to react next.

"Well, that can't be help. Maybe this will convince you."

She placed a picture on the table. A picture of Yuuma Amano, and there are a black wings growing from her back.

Hotaru memory started run through his head like a movie. Her cold face, her tone voice, everything. 'It's not a dream, it's really her.'

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which create the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"I am just a normal person and there's no reason why she had to kill me. Why I have to die from your ridiculous fight?"

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear."

Hotaru took a deep breath, to calm himself.

"You're lying, there's no way I possessed that thing."

"For now, you just need to silent and do what Buchou told you." Kiba said.

"Raise your hand." Rias said.

Hotaru don't know what she said. But he nodded his head, and does what she told.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"Hai."

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

Hotaru closes his eyes, and raise his left arm as he imagine, there's a power flowering in it.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

A bright light began shining from Hotaru left arm as a red gauntlet, the part that covers the back of his hand has a jewel embedded in it.

"What the hell is this?" Hotaru screaming in surprised.

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will."

"So this is Sacred Gear?"

Kiba explain.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear." Akeno continues after Kiba.

Rias then continues to explain.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels."

"Gahhhhh…"

Everyone shocked when Hotaru screaming in joyous.

"I can't believe that I possessed something like this, how could I not know this? With this power, I can save people lives, no, Tachibana can save the world. Hahahahaha….."

"What's with him?" Toujou asks.

Everyone doesn't know how to react, besides just let Hotaru laughing and jumping around like a little kid. Then, his tone changed.

"Rias-senpai… there's one thing to ask, am I really dead?"

"I don't want to talk about it, but, yes, you're really dead."

"And why am I still alive?"

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper."

It's the same leaflet that Hotaru received, when he was waiting for Yuuma at the meeting spot.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Hotaru. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned."

"Rias-senpai, I know if I said it would be rude to you. At that time, do you know my power? And the girl you called Fallen Angel? You ask someone who watching over me did you?"

"No, I'm…"

"Why you saved me? If that power is so strong that even you a Devil scared, then, you could just leave me there bleeding out to death. If I'm still alive, what am I right now?"

Hotaru angrily throw a punch with left arm toward Rias face, when everyone try to jump in saved her, but then, Hotaru stops and asks with sad toned.

"What am I right now? Tell me…"

"You were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant."

*PA*At that moment, wings sprout from the backs of everyone around Hotaru. They're different from the black wings of Fallen Angels, their wings are like bat wings. Hotaru looks at them, and smiles sadly.

"Right now, I want to punch you with this hand. But I can't, how can I throw a punch at someone who save my life. Even I know that are the thing you want is this power, but my justice is not allow. For now, I will serve you as your servant, but if you do the evil deeds, I must kill you with this arm of mines."

"I agree." Rias said with a smile. "Okay, let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

"My name is Yuuto Kiba. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hotaru Tachibana-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too."

Toujou bows her head.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

Himejima bows her head very politely.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Hotaru."

Hotaru standing up while doing some hero pose, as he introduced himself.

"My name is Hotaru Tachibana, I'm a second year. Nice to meet you."

* * *

After Hotaru finish the job that Rias asks him go. He's walking in tired to his room.

"I'm so tired!"

Hotaru lay down on his bed, and when he about go to sleep. Kae called out to him.

"Hotaru, there's a package that your dad send you."

"Tomorrow, I'll look at it. Now, I just want to sleep."

"Hotaru, if you don't come down. I'll call your dad and tell him what happen this morning."

When Hotaru heard that he sprung out and run down to the living room.

"I'll take it."

Hotaru was huffing, after he brings the heavy package back to his room.

"What's inside in this thing anyway? A refrigerator or what?"

Hotaru open the box, and saw there's a girl inside it.

"Why there's a person in it?"

Hotaru looks at it again. The person in the box is a beautiful girl. She has long rosy pink hair which is tightly secured with dark pink ribbons, she also had a little wings attaches to her back, a weird ears robot-like, and a black collar around her neck.

"An angel? No, this thing must be a doll. There's no way, it's a real person." Hotaru gently touch her white skin. "Her skin is smooth. What's this thing?"

As Hotaru stares her face, she open her eyes and stares back at Hotaru with her emerald colored eyes.

"Begin imprinting."

Suddenly, a chain from her collar started to extent, and it wrapping around Hotaru hand.

"What… what are you?"

"Nice to meet you. I'm a pet-class Angeloid, type Alpha: Icarus. I am here to fulfill your every desire, my Master."


	3. Vol 1 Chapter 2

"Okasan, why are you crying?"

Its morning at the Tachibana residence, Kae is crying while she holds a picture of a man had blonde hair like Hotaru. Since this morning, she had just crying like someone had passed away.

"Is there something I can do for your mother, Master?" Icarus asks.

"Don't mind her. There's only thing that I don't understand why he send me something unbelievable. He never sends anything to me, yet he gave me a girl."

"I'm so happy, despite Sou-kun always busy at work, but he still worries about his son." Kae said in blissful.

"Okasan, no matter how you look. It's totally a crime after all. How can he send a girl to our home? We don't know who she is and what is she…" Hotaru turn Icarus around. Show out her big wings behind her backs "Look! She even had wings on her backs."

"What're you saying? She's just a normal girl with wings on her back."

"How can you consider that normal?"

"Icarus, take off your clothes."

"What're you saying, Okasan?" Hotaru confused.

"Sorry, only my Master can order me."

"Then, I order you as your mother's Master."

"Hai."

Icarus started to strip her clothes off, Hotaru blushed at the unexpected sight. Now, Icarus is completely nude. Kae pushes her in front of Hotaru face.

"Look! She's a normal girl after all."

"I don't care. Icarus, I command you put your clothes on."

"No, Icarus, just stay at the way you are."

"No, put your clothes on."

"Striiiiiiiiiip!"

"Put it on!"

"No, strip…!"

Two of them just push Icarus from side to side, until Hotaru slip his feet and lay upward on Icarus. "I'm sorry, Icarus. This is just an accident." He hurriedly stands up in bashful.

Meanwhile, Kae took their picture with her phone, and look at it. "I must send this to your father, as thanks."

"Don't you dare."

"With this, will you listen to what I said?"

Hotaru silent, and give a small nodded.

"What's your answer?" She waved the phone as she show Hotaru the picture, with a devil grin on her face.

"I will do anything you said. Then, can I off to school?"

"Yes, you may go."

Hotaru turn back to Icarus, he then looked away, because Icarus still in nudes. "Icarus, can you put your clothes on?"

"Hai."

"And can you do something about this chain?"

"I can extent the chain as far as you wish or even remove it altogether" The chains disappear as she said.

"Then you should tell me about it first. I'm off, and you stay at home."

"Yes, master."

* * *

"Tachibana-kun, you look tired. Is something happen?" Kiba asks in worry.

Hotaru, a person who is always, put the study on top and never lack of focus. But today, he not like usual, seems like he distress about something.

"If you not feel well, why don't you go home to rest for a day?"

"Kiba, tell Buchou that I'm sorry, I'm just working yesterday but…"

"No need to worry, I'll tell her."

"Thanks." Hotaru hurriedly bow to him, as he jumps outside the window from third floor.

"He's seem energetic, I wonder what's bother him anyway?"

'I feel uneasy, when I leave her alone with my Okasan.' He running with full speed while hoped that nothing happen at home.

Yesterday, Hotaru heard the news that he reincarnates as a Devil, at the same time, he received a package from his father, and inside there's a suspicious girl, a UMA. He had more trouble enough, since there's a devil that he tried to fight back every day, is still there. He can't let his guard down, but the enemy is just kept increasing, and more trouble still come after him. His normal hero life is become tragic.

Hotaru wondered what he did wrongs. When he has a decent life, always follows the rules and fighting for Justice.

As he turns the corner, he bumps into someone. A cute sounding "Hawaau" came from the person he just bumps into. Hotaru feel a small shock, but it didn't faint him. He was still up staring at the sight. It was a girl with golden blonde hair.

Hotaru held his hand out to help her stand up, as he gaze at her face, try not to look at her white panties is exposing. When he took her hand, he feel a strange sensation run through his hand. 'What is this feeling?'

"Are you okay?" As Hotaru help her stand up, he has taken a better look at her.

Her hair was covered with a slightly skewed white veil that one would see Nuns normally wearing. She had emerald green eyes that looked around in panic as she regarded her scattered baggage. The girl quickly moved to start gathering all of her clothes while simultaneously fixing the veil and blue dress she was wearing. Hotaru also kneel down and help her gathering her clothes. After finish, the Nun thanks him.

"Thank you very much."

"No, it's natural to help someone in need. Besides, I'm the one who is bump into you after all."

When Hotaru about to leave, he look back at the girl and thought. 'She seem like not live around here, should I help or leave….?' He struggle in his thought 'Of course, I'll help, even the sky is about to falling apart, or my Okasan is planning something, I'll help anyone in need.'

"You look like you're not from around here. Are you here on vacation?" Hotaru asks.

"No. I'm not," she shook her head. "I'm actually a Nun, and I got transferred to the church in this city, but, um... I kind of got lost. It doesn't help that I can't speak Japanese very well and nobody I spoke to could speak Italian either."

'Wait, she's not Japan and how can I understand her?' Hotaru tries to think why, and then Rias words run back into his mind.

"When you turn into a Devil, one of the unique ability you attain is "Language". The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese."

'I remember, I can't believe it. There's a scary "ability" like that actually exists. Maybe, be a Devil not so bad after all. With this ability, I can easily pass the exam.' Hotaru amazed, but then he feel a little guilty by his thought. 'No, what am I saying. I must not let it corrupt me, and let it stained my Justice.'

"Well, there's only one church in this town that I know of, so I can lead you there."

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!" She smiles at Hotaru with tears flowing from her eyes.

But when he looks at the Rosario glowing from her chest, it gives Hotaru an extremely negative reaction. He knows that since he's a Devil, she is the type of human that he shouldn't talk to or get involved with. But he can't let a trouble girl alone.

On their way to the Church, they went past a park.

"Uwaaaaah." A little boy cries out, seems like he tripped and hurt his knee. The Nun went inside the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying. Hotaru also followed the Nun.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this." She pats the boy's head gently.

The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. But the Nun has a very kind expression. The Nun put her palm where the boy has injured himself.

Next moment, Hotaru was in shock. A green light orb appears from the Nun's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee. When he look carefully, the boy's injury starts to disappear.

Something appears on Hotaru mind. 'Sacred Gear, a special power which is bestow upon certain people. I think that's what Kiba said before. I somehow feel this is it as well. Looking at that light makes my left arm ache. This has to be related.'

When Hotaru looks again, the boy's injury is gone and there isn't even a trace left. 'Amazing! This is also the power of a Sacred Gear… There are so many different types of it.'

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now. But don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Thank you, Onee-chan." Then the boy ran off.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan." She smiles happily after Hotaru translated for her.

"What you did just now?"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me." She looks a bit sad, even though she's smiling. Hotaru feel liked he shouldn't get too deep into it.

The conversation ends there, and they continued walking towards the Church.

When they about to reach to the destination. Hotaru feel chills and sweats are coming out of his body. He just froze up stand there.

"This is the place! I'm so glad." The Nun shows a sigh of relief after having compared their location with the map she has.

"Then I'll be on my way."

Hotaru know that if he stays here any longer, something bad will happen to him. As he tries to leave, the Nun's words stop him. "Please wait! I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here…"

"Sorry, I'm in a rush so I have to get going. Maybe, next time, and my name is Hotaru Tachibana, just call me Hotaru. What's your name?"

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!" She responds with a smile.

"Then, let's meet again, Asia."

Hotaru left the place after waving his hands toward Asia. She watched him until he was out of the sight. And this was their fateful destiny and their first meeting.

* * *

When Hotaru came home, nothing unusual happens. His mom has gone somewhere. Icarus is sitting on the sofa, doing nothing, besides wait for him.

"Icarus, where is my mom? And did she do anything to you?"

"No, this morning, she has a called from her friend, then, she left." Hotaru signs in relief, when he heard that. "Master, please command me to do something to please you. I was created solely for our Master's pleasure."

'Anything I want…. No, Tachibana is not that kind of person and there's no way I'll do that, and she's a UMA.' Hotaru look back at her, after he clear his mind "Then, what you can do?"

"I can fly."

"I already know that."

"I can do math."

"Is there anything else, you can do."

"Nothing much."

'She is totally useless…and why is he send this thing for me? Is he harassing me or what?'

"I have no choice, but to do this. I'll teach you everything in this world, and teaching you what is Justice." Hotaru said with fire is burning in his eyes. 'I must do my best to teach her as a sensei.'

That night, Hotaru teaching her what is Justice while watching hero anime and folktales that he collected since he a kid. And they go at it until a phone called from Buchou, she asks him go to the school immediately. Like that, Hotaru left Icarus alone watching those anime in his room, while he gone out.

"Don't ever get close to the Church again." Rias coldly scolds him, as Hotaru step inside the club room. Her expression looks more serious than usual.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light.

Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so, if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Hotaru." Rias looks at him with her blue eyes while waving her crimson hair.

"H-Hai."

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

"I'm sorry, next time, I'll be careful."

"You must said "I won't do it again", not "I'll be careful"" Rias raised her hand high like she's about to do the chops, Hotaru closes his eyes and braces for impact. But he feels a gentle stroke on his head.

"I know that you're just wanted to help someone, but you need to think about it first. Before do it, okay?" Rias smile.

"Hai, Buchou. And you call me here just to tell me that."

"No, actually we have a job. Akeno."

"Hai, Buchou."

"Uwaaaa." Akeno is stading behind Hotaru and he didn't even realize it. She is smiling like usual, then her expression changes.

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

Stray Devils. There are beings that are called as such.

The Devil, who was turns into a Servant Devil of a Devil with a peerage but who betrayed or killed its master. Cases like that rarely occur. The powers of Devils are enormous. You can't even compare it to the time when you were a human.

So there will be those who choose to use that power for their own self-interests. Those Devils leave their master's place and cause destruction at different location.

That is a "Stray Devil".

And they were receives a request from High-class Devil to hunt them [Since it has escaped to the territory of Rias Gremory, I would like to ask you to eliminate it.]

The location is the unused building at the outer part of the town.

"Smell of blood." Toujou covers her nose with her uniform, after she says that.

Hotaru feel nervous, not because he scared, he feels more excited. 'A fight with a Stray Devil, I wonder what it look likes, and since I have a Sacred Gear, I want to test this power. Just think about it, my body can't help but shaking…. Waku waku, waku waku.'

"Hotaru, I know you not work here for long, but this is a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight." Rias says while scanning the room. "And let see if you still remember about "traits of the pieces""

Then, Rias stops speaking, Hotaru also feel the presence of the enemy and its intent to kill became much stronger.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

A giant form started to move from the shadows and into the light. It started laughing maniacally as if it thought this whole situation was hilarious. When the enemy steps out into the light, Hotaru feels no more excited, he feels disappointed and embarrassing instead.

It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a topless woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands.

The first image of a Stray Devil that Hotaru had in his minds is a mystical creature or a devil in a human form. Not a giant half beast half woman.

Hotaru gave a sigh of disappointed. "Buchou, can we do it fast? So I can go home."

"Yes, after you finish your homework. But first thing first." Rias turn back to the Stray Devil. "Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!" The monster barks, but Rias just laughs with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

"Yes!"

SWOOF!

Kiba sprints as soon as Rias gives him an order.

"Kiba's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed increased."

"Correct. And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords."

Kiba stops and suddenly he is holding onto a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon. Kiba suddenly disappears again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah." both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

Then, Toujou dashed up to one of Viser's legs that were just about to smash down into the ground and caught it. The girl with a tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot, and she completely lifts up the monster.

"Begone." Toujou punches into the monster's stomach very sharply. The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards.

Hotaru continued explain while watching their fight. "Koneko-chan, she's a [Rook]. The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength, and also very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her. Lastly is Akeno-san. She is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after Buchou. And she has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook]."

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno puts her hands toward the sky. Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster. The monster, it already sounds like its dying. But Akeno just keep striking down the lightning bolt while she is smiling.

"Hotaru, there's also one thing you need to note down that she also is the ultimate sadist."

"Hai, Buchou…" Hotaru turn blue at the sight, he feels bad for the creature who is screaming in painful.

After Akeno calm down, Rias approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight. She puts her hand towards the creature.

"Any last words?"

"Kill me."

"Then you shall vanish. Checkmate."

DON.

A gigantic black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Rias's palm. It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body. The mass of demonic-power devours the monster's body, and then it disappears with the monster.

"It's okay. Good work everyone." Rias said with a smile, and everyone returns back to their usual self.

Rias walk side by side with Hotaru, as he explaining his [Pawn].

"I have the power to fight however I want. And I can promoting to a [Rook] for tanking and bruising, [Knight] for kiting and [Queen] as a last resort."

"That's right, seems like you take your time to study."

"Well, it can't be help since I'm a Devil. And I thought that I can test my power."

"Don't worries, you always have next time to test it."

* * *

"Alpha, what's he doing right now?"

"He leave, do I need to tail him?"

Under the moonlight, Icarus is talking to a strange man through her devices. If anyone passes by see her, they'll think she's an angel of death. Because her emerald eyes are turn red, like blood.

"No need."

"Yes, Master Souichi. For now, I'll listen to his command, like you tell me to."

"Good, and keep watching him until I back to Japan."

"Hai."


	4. Vol 1 Chapter 3

**Icarus POV:**

"Today, I have a mission for you."

"What is it, Master Souichi?"

"Can you protect my son and also….."

Just like that, I was sending to the Tachibana Residence as a guardian.

The moment I opened my eyes, his face is already close to my face. The first thought come up in my head is Master Souichi. Their face is alike, but his eyes are not cold like my Master.

The first day, nothing happen.

But after the evening, he went back at home. He teaches me life of this world and what is justice. My Master, he is not teach me or talk to me, he just leave me inside the cold box.

This man is different.

"Icarus, have you watched all of them?"

"Yes, I have watched all of them, about 1367 episodes."

"In a night?"

"Yes, but it take much time than I thought."

"No, I don't think anyone could finish all of that, after watch all of them, do you know what justice mean?"

"What is justice mean?"

"You don't know, well, you're not human so I can't blame you. Let me tell you, justice is….."

When he has time, he always spends my time with me and teaching me about justice and other things as well.

"Master, why are you teaching me?"

"Why you ask?"

"I'm just a pet-angeloid, I'm here for…"

"I know what you mean, but I want to teach you to be more human. I don't know why, but when I'm with you. I feel uneasy, I think you're a weapon, that's what I think, but after I talk to you. You're like a baby who just born into this world know nothing, so that's why I teaching you as a human, as a friend, not as a Master."

As a human? And as a friend? What is friend? I don't know, but when I next to him, I feel I want to stay by side with him, and protects him.

"Alpha, Alpha…. Are you still there?"

"Master Souichi, I'm sorry."

"Is there something happen?"

"Nothing special, he just went out tonight again."

"Then, why you call me for? If nothing, then I'm out."

"Sorry, Master Souichi. But there's one thing I want to ask? In your eyes, what am I to you?"

"You're a dangerous weapon, that needs to be destroying, but I still need you. I don't know what happen to you, but you must not forget your mission."

His voice is still cold he treats me like a weapon, not as a human. And he's right, I'm a weapon. I must not forget, who I am, and what am I here for.

"Yes, Master Souichi. I'm a weapon, and I must not forget about my mission that you give to me."

* * *

Its late at night, Hotaru is pedaling his bicycle go from house to house, the client is not much, but he have to work double time than the others. As a punishment, because last time he almost get kill.

And this is the last client of the day.

When Hotaru comes to the place, he saw the entrance is opening. 'Seems like he expecting me to come.' And Hotaru casually walk inside.

There are no lights in the hallway. There is a staircase that led to the second floor, but there are no lights on. There is only one room at the end of the first floor with some lights on, and it's a faint light. Hotaru has a bad feeling about that room there must be something in it.

Hotaru looks into the room from the door that is slightly opened, and the brightness is due to the candles. There is something that caught his eyes as he scanning the whole room. There is a corpse nailed to the wall, it's upside down.

He gasped in surprise at the sight, he stomp inside the room and walking closer to the corpse.

'This is horrible. Whoever had done this to him, definitely not human.'

And on the wall, there some word was written on it.

"What is this?"

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Suddenly, the voice of a young male comes from behind Hotaru. When he turns around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager. He's dressing up like a priest.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!"

"Who're you?"

"My name is Freed Sellzen. I belong to a certain Exorcism organization. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door -ZE!"

"Are you the one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him."

"What kind of an excuse is that?"

"Huh?"

"I have worked for many clients, and all of them are human, some is stupid, some is a freak. I don't know why they summoning Devils for. But none of them make a crime that you can kill or judged them."

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Your justice is meaningless. Even I become a Devil I still fighting for justice. And I do not condone any evil deeds." Hotaru said as he raises his left arm, its turn into the red gauntlet.

"A Devil calls me a Devil, and you said you fight for justice. That's ridiculous."

"Shut up!" Hotaru jump at Freed, while swinging his left arm and punch him.

BOOOM.

A sound vibrates in the air, and leaves a hole on the wall.

But Freed easily dodged that, then, he pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun. Suddenly, the sword that only has a handle turns into a thing like a beam saber.

Freed point the gun at Hotaru, and shoot. Hotaru follow his instinct and dodged, but it grazed through his leg.

"Guaaaah." Hotaru looks at the gun in disbelief. There are smokes coming out of the gun, but he doesn't hear any gunshots.

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the bullet of light! And it doesn't make any sound. Since, its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

"I will kill you."

"Ii ne, ii ne. I like the way you look right now. Your eyes is filled with killing intent, it makes me turn on."

When they about to fight again. "Kyaaaaah." A scream of a girl from behind, make them stop. It's Asia, the girl that Hotaru just met few days ago. Her eyes are still glued at the corpse, and she doesn't realize the situation inside the room.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"T-this is…."

"Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are enchanted by a Devil die like this."

As Asia turn back to them, she saw Hotaru. "Father Freed…that person…"

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"Hotaru-san is a…. Devil…?" She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"It's the truth, Asia. I didn't mean lying to you, but…. I'm sorry." Hotaru lowered his eyes, feeling awful.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious?" Freed chuckled. "Anyway, let's get back to our business, Devil-kun. This time, I'll definitely kill you."

But Asia stood in front of Hotaru with her arms spread as if she is protecting him. Freed puts on a stern look when he sees this. "Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go. And I can't stand it anymore… You can't kill people just because they are enchanted by a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Hotaru-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!" Freed hits Asia to the side with his gun. "Kyaaaa."

"Hey, bastard! I don't care what happen to me, but you should not hit a girl. If you want a fight, then come." Hotaru angrily yelled at him.

"That's more like it!" Freed becomes suspicious when the floor glows. The blue light starts to form a shape. "What is this?"

It's a magic circle of the Gremory household. Then the people appear from it.

"Tachibana-kun, we came to rescue you." Kiba smiles at Hotaru, and all the member of ORC is here.

"Hey! Don't get in our ways. He and I are having fun. So stand aside." Freed started slashing his sword.

KAGIN!

The sound of the metal echoes through the room, Kiba blocks the attack with his sword.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Oh, oh! A mere Devils being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you the one sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So, are you guys in that sort of relationship?"

"What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?" Kiba has an anguished expression at his words.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

Both of them are still exchanging their swords. Hotaru tries to jump in, but he was stopped by Rias.

"Hotaru, where're you going?"

"Don't stop me, Buchou. I can still fight, so leave me."

"You're so stubborn." Then, Rias slaps him without mercy. "Don't forget that you're my servant."

"Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." Akeno said.

"Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Hotaru. Prepare for teleportation."

"Hai." Akeno starts to cast a spell as soon as Rias urges her to.

"Hotaru, once we get back, we'll talk about this. Koneko, I'll leave him to you."

"Hai, Buchou." Then Koneko easily pick him up, and wrapping in her arm.

"Koneko-chan, put me down." Hotaru tries to escape, but he can't. Hotaru look back at Rias and begged. "Buchou, if you don't want me to fight, at least saves the girl."

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants."

"Then, just leave me here alone. I'll fight him, if his friends come. I also deal with them, and rescue the girl." Hotaru tries to convince Rias, but his word is not through. "No, no, Asia. I must rescue her. Asia…..!"

"Hotaru-san, let's meet again."

That was the last words they exchanged at this place.

* * *

When they get back, Hotaru just sit on the sofa with his face down.

"Hotaru, are you okay? Are your leg hurt?" Rias asks as she looks at his wound.

"No, I'm okay." Hotaru coldly answer. "It's just a scratch. I just need bandage it, and it will heal in a next few days."

"Even so, let me have a look."

"Don't touch me." Hotaru slapped her hand.

"What's your deal?" As Toujou about to hit him, Rias look at her with sad face and shook her head.

"I know what you're thinking right now. But it's impossible."

"How do you know it's impossible if you don't even try? If you not there, I can easily defeat him without your help." Hotaru said with anger, as he tries to lower his voice as possible. Then, he stepped out the room without looking back.

Hotaru run back to the place, he left Asia back there. Despite he know that it mean he have to fight to death with them, if the enemy still in that house.

'Asia, I must rescue her. I can't let my justice defeat like this.'

"ASIA…" Hotaru stomp into the house, while screaming her name. "ASIA….!"

When he went inside, the corpse, the priest and Asia are not there. Everything is normal, no sight of blood or broken in the living room. Like the fight he had with Freed never happens in this room.

'Where're you, Asia?'

He slowly walk back home, look up at the sky and hoped that she's okay.

 **[Do… you… hear me?]**

Then, an unknown voice call out to him.

"Who is it? Come out…! If you here to kill me, then come out!" Hotaru look around, and see no one beside the darkness.

 **[I'm here]**

Hotaru look down at the left arm with glowing fade green on his hand, he knew that there's something wrong about it, but he couldn't tell, right now, his mind is only thinking how to saves Asia from that crazy priest. Without thinking, he hold it with another hand and break it in a second. His left arm now is broken.

 **[Hey! What you do that for?]**

"You here to take my power, right? If that so, then I'll kill you, even mean that I'm breaking my own arm…. Now, tell me. Where's Asia?"

Now, Hotaru is acting just like a madman.

 **[Chill out! I'm not here to kill you, and I'm your arm. I mean I'm the dragon who….]**

"Tell me, where's Asia? Tell me, if you don't, I'll chop this arm off." He asks, as he tries lift his broken arm, and swinging at the wall.

 **[Calm down, kid!]**

Swoosh!

 **[Just calm down, don't do something wreck.]**

After a moment later, Hotaru calm down and sit at the park.

"Who are you?"

 **[I am that which lives in thine left hand, the red dragon, Ddraig.]**

"A dragon? Then can you help me find Asia? Do you know where she is?"

 **[I don't know, beside, I only want to greet the partner with whom I'll fight alongside.]**

"You really are useless."

 **[Watch your mouth kid! Because I'm the great dragon…. Hey! Do you listen to me or not?]**

"Sorry, Ddraig. Maybe next time, right now, I'm not feel well."

 **[If that so…. Let us talk again some other time, partner.]**

* * *

 **Icarus POV.**

I wonder what happen to him.

When he home, I saw he looked worn out, his leg has a scratch on it, and his left arm is broken. But he just gave a sad smile and said "You don't need to worry."

I don't like to see him in a state like that. I want to see his real smile, I want him pat my head like he always do, when he greets me.

Right now? What happen to me?

Even he's not real Master, but I want to help him, I want to stay by his side like this to protect him, not to KILL him. I don't want to see him death. If that day happen, what should I do?

"If my son is not him anymore, kill him."

Master Souichi, please tell me…. What should I do?


	5. Vol 1 Chapter 4

At the airport.

"Someone catch the robber…"

"Get out of my way."

The robber run straight to the blonde man in black suit. As he turn around, he holding the robber's arm and throw him with just one hand.

Some police run to their place. "Thank you for your assistance."

The man in black suit, coldly replied to them. "You are welcome. Tachibana does not tolerate evil deeds."

* * *

Today, Hotaru took a day off. He wandered aimlessly through the street.

He doesn't want go to school with an arm like this. If he go, he just make Rias worry more about him, and she will stop him doing reckless thing.

'I'm such a loser….! Normally, I can beat him like the others one. If Buchou not interfere.'

Despite Horaru is a good student with decent grades, but he always picks fight with male students from another school. It's not like he want to, it's more likes his bad habit. Every times, he heard someone in trouble. He willingly step in and help them.

"Hey, pretty girl. You seem lost, do you need help?"

"Sorry, actually…"

Just like this situation.

As Hotaru passes the street, he heard a voice of a girl in trouble, comes from the dark alley.

"Hey, leave that girl alone."

"What do you want, kid?"

Those guys in punk clothes, turn around and they started to laugh at him.

"You want to saves the girl with that arm…."

"Leave, kid! And go home play your hero game by yourself."

Hotaru don't care what they said, he just slowly walk to their side, and hit them with his right arm. Everything happen so fast that they can't do nothing beside gets beating up. Then, Hotaru gone like a wind, without looking back at the girl, he just saved.

Hotaru keeps wandering again.

'I can defeat them easily, but why? Why I can't save Asia….? Is my justice not strong enough?'

When he looks up, the color gold appears to his eyes. 'Asia'.

Hotaru rub his eyes and look back at the girl, to see is it Asia or not? When the girl turn around, he so shocked that he can't believe in his eyes.

"Asia….."

Before Asia called his name back again, Hotaru run over to her and hugged her tightly in his arm.

"Asia, I'm sorry that I can't save you…. But don't worry, this time I will protect you."

"Hawaaaa…." Her face is heating up, she stammer. "Ho…. Hotaru-san...!"

"I'm so worry about you. I thought that I never meets you again."

Asia smiles gently, when he said he worried about her. She also hugged him back.

After that, Hotaru took Asia to the fast food restaurant nearby.

When they stand in front of the register, Asia get confused and don't know what to do, even the employee doesn't know how to handle this situation. Hotaru step in and broke the awkward between them.

"Sorry, can you get…."

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…"

"Don't need to blame yourself like that..."

They head towards the empty table as soon as they got their meals, while Hotaru encourage Asia, who is feeling down.

They sat opposite each other, but Asia is taking a really good look at the hamburger and isn't eating it. Rather, she doesn't know how to eat it?

"Is there something wrong, Asia?" Hotaru asks.

"No, it just that…"

Hotaru showed her how to do it while smiling. And she also do exactly like Hotaru, she took a small bites and surprised by the tastes.

"D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

Despite Hotaru looks happy, but inside his mind, there's so much things he want to ask her. But he can't bring his words out, when he saw Asia smiling brightly with joy.

"Why don't you eat, Hotaru-san?"

"Of course, I'll eat. Just don't mind me."

Then, his face goes blue as he look outside at the window. He saw a familiar face, it's Icarus.

"WH…..WHAT IS SHE DOING OUT HERE?"

Asia startled. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. Can you sit here and wait for me? There's something I need to take care of."

"O…okay."

Hotaru dash off in hurried that he almost fell over. He takes a look around the street again, but there's no sight of Icarus.

'There's no way she's here, maybe I'm just seeing thing.'

"Are you really okay, Hotaru-san?"

"I'm okay, let's go somewhere else."

Meanwhile, there's two suspicious figures is watching them from afar.

"Alpha, you should be more careful, here's wear this hat."

"Hai, Master Souichi."

Icarus is wearing a blue jean short, a sleeveless white shirt with red sport jacket. For Souichi, he wears a black vest, and a sunglasses. They're sneaking behind a corner.

"Why're we have to dress up like this, Master Souichi?"

"No more talking, just silent and follow them. And that girl, she's look somehow familiar." He taps his chin.

At the same time, Hotaru takes Asia to the arcade game place. He teach her all kind of game like racing, dancing, but the rigged machines is the one that attract her attention.

Inside there's many kind of bunny with different personality and outfits.

"This one is look like you, Hotaru-san." She points at the one had a capes.

"That's Hero-kun." Hotaru said, he notices the ones next to it. This bunny is look very shy, and it's wearing a scarf.

"What's it name?"

"That's Liz, and she's a best friend of Hero-kun. So, do you want them?"

"No, but with your arm like that…."

"Don't worry, I can get them easily with just one hand."

But it take a lot of times for him to get them.

"You don't need to get it for me."

"It's okay, I'll put my luck in this last coin."

It paid off. The god of fortune smiles upon him. Hotaru get those two rabbit at the same time.

"I told you that I'll get it for you." He handed it for Asia.

Asia became so happy that she held the doll to her chest.

"Thank you very much, Hotaru-san. And this one is for you." She gave the rabbit with scarf for him.

"Thanks."

"Is your arm okay? Is it the wound from yesterday?" Asia's expression gets cloudy.

"I'm fine, and this one I got since I tripped, not because of the fight, so you don't need to worry."

 **[You are such a liar, kid.]**

The dragon sneered at his excuses. 'This is not your problem, so just go to sleep.'

Asia places her palm there. A warm and gentle light shines on his arm.

"How is it?" Asia stops her light, and she urges him to move.

Hotaru moves his arm, he feel there's no pain on them anymore. He takes off his cast, and swing his arm again.

"This is amazing Asia. I don't feel any pain at all."

"This is the only thing I could do."

"What are you saying? It's truly amazing, your power is a different from mine. Actually, I also have a Sacred Gear."

"Hotaru-san, you also have a Sacred Gear?"

"Yes, but I still not try it though. But I think your power is great, you can healing and saves people lived with that."

She put on a complicated expression, then a sad face. Soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes. Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes. She then got down and starts to cry.

Hotaru panic asks her. "Did I said something wrong? Are you okay, Asia?" He took her to a bench on the roadside, and try to calm her down.

Then, Asia told him a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden".

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a Nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a persong from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers, and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden". Even without her approval.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God, but she was a bit lonely, she didn't have any friends she could open to.

Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend, she understood why. She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it, a wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

Then afterward, the people saw her as a heretic.

The girl who was respected as a "Holy Maiden" was feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up.

After Hotaru heard the whole story, he want to burst out with anger, but when he saw Asia is full of tears. He silent for a moment and said.

"Asia, you're not a witch. You and I are different, your Justice is also different from mine. If I was you, I'll not save the Demon. But, you will save him, even you know what he is. For me, I think your kindness is your strength, and I think that's point of yours is great.

Even if the world against your Justice, I will definitely defend you with my Justice."

Her tear is stop falling, but her face is starting to redness.

"So for now, why don't you come to my house?"

"W…What?"

They both blush at the same time. Hotaru waves his hand as he tries to clear his words.

"No, I mean…. You should not go back to the crazy priest anymore, why don't you sleep at my place? I mean stay with my family, it's much safer than…."

* * *

Icarus and Souichi is sitting behind a bush. After he heard the story, his question is now clear.

"I remember that girl, Asia Argento. The one who was called Holy Maiden now is a witch."

"Is there something about her, Master Souichi?"

"At that time, I have a mission at Europe, I heard the story of a girl. So I like to come and see her, but it was too late, she was no longer there. If I come early, she had not to work with those Stray Exorcists."

"If she not?"

"Then, I will take her to my family, and welcome her as a new member. But I guess, there's no need for me to do that." He heave a sighs. "Fate is such a strange things."

"Why you need to saves her?"

"I don't know why, but I guess my Justice cannot forgive their action, and I must rescue that girl, even what she done is wrong."

* * *

"It's impossible."

When Hotaru looks towards the direction of where the voice came from, he becomes speechless.

A slender girl with silky black hair. The girl who was killed him in the first date, Amano Yuuma.

"Yuuma-san….." He yelled at her. "I won't forgive you for what you done to me."

"You survived, and as a Devil? Seriously, that is the worst."

"But thanks to my Buchou, so I can see you once again. And what you come here for, take my life again?"

"I don't have time for a filthy low-class Devil like you, I come here for her." She points at Asia. "Asia, you know it's useless to run away."

"No, I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. ….Also, you people did things to me….." she replies back with disgust.

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Scared Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me?"

"She said she doesn't want to come with you, Yuuma-san. No, I must call you, Raynare-san…"

"Low-class Devil, don't call me by my name." She said as she gathers light in her hand, then throw at Hotaru.

He step to the side, the spear is totally missed him. He grinned. "This will not like last time, since I fully aware of you, so don't think you can kill me the second time. Sacred Gear." A lights cover his left arm and forms into a red gauntlet.

The Fallen Angel starts to laugh as if she found it amusing.

"Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. It's called the [Twice Critical]. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low-class Devil like you."

Hotaru sneered at her word. "Thanks for telling me. That's enough for me to give you a punch."

"What are you saying? Are you mock me?"

Then, Raynare gets a bit hesitated when she looks at his eyes.

"Don't think you can scared me…"

Before she could finish her word, Hotaru already in front of her swinging his arm aim at her face.

[Boost!] A sound is made from it.

She dodge it, but she could feel the numb left at her face. Even it's not made a contact to it.

"I will definitely kill you, Raynare-san!"

She trembles at his cold words.

"Seem like you in trouble…"

A man in a fedora and trench coat appears in front of them.

"Another allies of yours, but that doesn't make any different, I'll defeat you both."

"You have a sharp tongue, brat."

"Don't mind him, just hold him down for a moment, I'll go take the girl, then we leave."

"Hai, hai." Then he made a spear of light, and throw and attack Hotaru, as Raynare go after Asia.

"No, I don't want go back to the Church."

"Just silent and go with me."

"Leave her alone." Hotaru tries to find away jump in and saves her, but he was stopping by the man in fedora.

"I got the girl, let's leave…"

Then, the Fallen Angel leaves him alone while holding Asia. They disappear into the sky.

'No, not again….'

Hotaru got on his knees and started punching the ground. He bite his teeth hard and he cries out with frustration.

"Daaaaaaaaaaamit! Why? Why? Why I can't save her? I promises to myself that I won't let this happen…. Is it me? Or my Justice not strong enough?"

'Ddraig, do you hear me?'

 **[I heard you, kid.]**

'You said that I'm your partner, right?'

 **[That's right, you're my partner.]**

'Then, will you lend me your power? I want to save her.'

 **[If yours will strong enough, I'll give my power for you]**

* * *

"Let's go, Alpha."

"Where are we going, Master Souichi?"

"To the Church, beside with his personality, he will charged in and attack without thinking."

Icarus took off her coat and spread her wings. Then, she holding Souichi from his back, and they both flying behind the Fallen Angles to the old Church.


	6. Vol 1 Chapter 5

**AN: in this fanfic, I will use "I" instead of "Tachibana" because it's so much troublesome for me to write it. But for some important part, I will use "Tachibana".**

 **NOTE: Sakura Dungeon is now my favorite game, and I spend most my time to play it though. Sorry that I updated so late.**

* * *

"Alpha, you stay here. And don't let anyone see you."

"Hai, Master Souichi."

Souichi walks toward to the Church alone. In the night, his eyes become clear in the dark even he's wear glasses. His ears also become sensitive to the smallest sound.

"Look who's here."

A small girl in gothic clothes jump out from the branch of a tree, standing before him. "Oh, it's just an old man. Even you're human or not, I'll kill anyone who approach to this place." Then, she makes a spear of light from her hands.

Souichi simply replied to the little girl. "Then, I must arrest you for threaten a policeman, and prevented him from investigating, and also carry a dangerous weapon." He took off his handcuff as he slowly approach to her.

"Let see what you can do."

Swoosh! A mysterious green light attack her face.

She took a step back, and take a look at him. She saw his handcuff now become a long green whip, then it changes back to normal shapes again.

"What is that thing? And who are you? I only heard that a kid will come here, who are you exactly?"

"Before you asked an adult, you must tell me your name first. Then, I'll tell mine."

"People call me the Fallen Angel Mitelt."

"My name is Souichi Tachibana, and I'm a policeman."

"Don't you dare lie to me."

"Like I said, I'm just a policeman."

"Well, whatever. Come forth, Calawana and Donnasiege."

Another two Fallen Angel appear from behind Souichi.

"A human? And what is doing here anyway?"

"Don't asked, just attack him."

All of them started throw spear at Souichi, he just simply standing there while avoid it.

"If you don't want let me pass, then I must do the hard way." He sneered.

His handcuff changes it shaped again, and multiple of chains was created from it, and they are started surrounding them inside with him.

[Chain Prison]

"Chain prison? It mean you're also stuck with us too, old man."

"I forgot to tell you something, my power will cleansed any thing that is Devil. And you guy are the Devil that need to be cleansed."

[Chain Judgment]

A green light started to develop above them, and it became brighter like a sun. The Fallen Angels inside also began to agony in pain, then their body disappear into the thin air.

Souichi continued walks to the Church again.

As he stepped inside the sanctuary. A cold clap echoes through the sanctuary welcome him, a priest shows up from behind the pillar.

"Welcome! Devil-kun or not…"

Freed think that Hotaru will come here to get the girl, but he see a strange man appear in a place like this. When he take a look at Souichi again, he gave a laugh and he bowed his head.

"I hoped that I will meet Devil-kun again, but it's an honor to meet the infamous Stray Exorcist that everyone talk about lately."

"I don't know what you talking about."

"Don't be so modest." Freed casually wrapped his arm around Souichi's neck and talk to him like a friend. "You and I are like comrade. You don't work for the Vatican, just like me."

Souichi brushes his hand off. "Don't compare me to you. And beside I don't have time to play your stupid game, Freed Sellzen."

"Such an honor, I can't believe that you know my name, Exorcist-san."

"Well, I'm a policeman, so those thing are common for me to catch a wanted criminal like you."

"And what are you here for? It's not like you here to catch me, right?"

"I'm here for the girl."

"Oh….! You mean Asia-tan. And what's your relationship with her?"

"You don't need to know, where's she?"

"There is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

 **[Master Souichi, he is coming.]**

A transmitted speak through his earphone. He look back at Freed again.

"Sorry, but could you leave this place?" He said as he kick him right in the stomach.

He flied back from the impact and break the altar into piece. On the ground, there's a secret entrance, and the staircase lead down to the basement.

"Guhhhh…. That's hurt, Exorcist-san…."

Before Freed takes his weapon out, Souichi jumps at him while doing the kicking poses. This time, it hit right in his face. Then, he kick from left to right.

Freed couldn't do anything besides parry it, but he can't stand it anymore.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, fighting against with you is an honor. But still I feel like I will die from the impact, so no-no, and you're so cruel to your Kouhai. Next time, I want a fair fight with you, Stray Exorcist-Senpai. If we meet again."

The Priest takes out something round and smashes it on to the floor. Instantly, his eyes are blinded with a shining light.

When the light died down, Souichi looks around but the Priest is gone. He also jump out the window to the tree that Icarus hiding near there, and when he on the branch of a tree, he saw Hotaru is running to the old Church from afar with full speed.

"Where are you, Asia?" Hotaru run into the sanctuary, while screaming her name.

Souichi lets out a deep sigh. "If I'm not clear the stage for him, he will get injure before he could get to her."

Hotaru walk down the staircase under the altar. After the stairs, there is a single passage. Sometimes, there are doors in both side of the wall. When he went further in, a big door appears.

He about to kick down the door, but it opens by itself. While making a large noise, the inside of the ritual place becomes visible.

"Welcome. Devil." Raynare spoke from the end of the room.

The room is full of priests, they all have a sword handle that makes the blade of light in their hands. Hotaru doesn't care what happen inside the room, in his eyes, he only saw Asia, who is attached to the cross.

"ASIA….." He shouts.

All the priests surround him, as they attacked him.

BOOOM!

The whole room started to vibrate from his punch. Every punches he throw is just like a thunder, they couldn't stop him. When Hotaru come to the cross, he untied the things on her hands and legs, and hold her in his arms. The girl who is smiling with him, now is lifeless. Every breaths she take, it become weaker and weaker.

The ceiling of the basement is started to fall off. Hotaru hold tight her in his arms and run outside the room before it collapses. All the priest have died in the room, except Raynare.

"Is that…. you? Hotaru-san?"

Asia weakly opens her eyes and saw Hotaru is hugging her in his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll save you. So hang in there."

"I was happy… that… I had a friend… even for a short while…" Asia is smiling even though she is in pain. "If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more….?"

"Don't say something like that, you scared me, Asia…. Asia, don't fall asleep, Asia…"

Hotaru went up the stairs holding Asia, and came out to the sanctuary. He laid her down on one of the pews.

"Asia? Wake up…. Asia."

'Please tell me, I'm not late to save her, Ddraig.' He whispers asking the dragon in sad voice.

 **[Sorry, partner. But this girl is going to die. Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die.]**

'So if I take it back, will she live?'

The dragon fall into silent.

'Tell me, will she live?'

 **[I'm sorry, partner.]**

His tear is started to form at his eyes and they flowing down like a stream on his face.

"What Tachibana did wrong? Since where everything is go wrong? Since I become a Devil? Or the day I received that letter? No, nothing is true." He talk to himself as he tries to find a reason to run away from the reality. And then, he comes to a conclusion. "Yes, if I don't have this Sacred Gear thing. Then everything will become normal, if I don't have it, Asia won't have to die."

 **[You wrong, partner. Even if you had it or not, eventually this girl will also die.]**

"Tachibana know that, it just I don't want to accept it…. My Justice is flawless, with your power, Tachibana can do anything. But right now, I wishes I had a power to revive her from the death, even what I did is go opposite to the nature. But there's no way, Tachibana will accept it… and if I come more early, she won't have to suffer all of this….." Hotaru bites his teeth with regret.

"Ara, a Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?"

When Hotaru turned around, he saw Raynare is smirking at him.

"Do you know what this thing is?" She show her hand to Hotaru, and there's a silver ring on it.

"Don't tell me that… that thing is Sacred Gear."

"Yes, that right. With this, my status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama…. My power is all for you…"

"I don't care about that. Fallen Angels, God, and Devils…. This girl life is not deserved to die because of it, she is just a victim like me too." He glared at Raynare. "I never believe in fate, or destiny…. Because for me, those thing are cursed, and I cursed them…."

"Even you cursed them, you can't change the truth. Because she died! That girl is dead. If you want to curse something, then cursed yourself. She died because of you, because you so weak that you couldn't protect her back at evening and even now!"

"What did you said? Or you implied that my Justice is weak? I don't care death or life anymore, I will get her life back, evens it mean I have to fight with god of death. I will destroy anything that stood on my way, and I will wreck those thing into pieces. It means including you, Raynare….!"

[Dragon booster!]

The Sacred Gear on his left arm activates as if it responded to his feeling. His heart thumping and the blood racing in his veins, he can't hear anything else.

The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine, some mysterious mark appears on the gauntlet.

"There's no way you can defeat me with the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me? Ahahahahaha!"

Hotaru slowly walked to Raynare. Despite that she throw spear at him.

ZUDON!

The spear of light pierces both his legs. It went deep into both of his thighs. But he still able to walk, like the feeling of pain of him now is lost. Raynare continued throw more spear at him, but Hotaru not back down. The spear attaches to his body on his stomach, arms and legs.

"Why are you still alive? Give up already, you low-class Devil."

Hotaru places his hand on the spear and remove them out one by one, while smirking at her.

"I already died once, so what?"

When he got the spear out from his body, blood starts to flow out from the wounds. The palm of his hand that is holding onto the spear gets burned.

[Boost!]

Another sound from the jewel. The mark on the jewel of the gauntlet changes from [I] to [II].

 **[Partner, are you okay?]**

"I'm okay, Ddraig. I'm not dead yet. And there's no way I'm dead, I still have thing to do. That's save Asia from death, even I have to made a pact with a Devil to get back her life. Well… what am I saying, I'm a Devil now."

 **[You're a strange kid, but I like your attitude kid. No, partner. Let's finish her with one blow.]**

"I'm about to do it, no need for you to telling me."

[Explosion!]

A strong sound comes from the jewel, and the jewel shines even brighter.

Hotaru jump at her like a wild animal. His punch is sharp like a razor made from wind, his eyes is now dark full with anger. Raynare once again has a spear of light in both her hands. Hotaru hits it to the side with his fist. The spears of light disappear easily.

Seeing Hotaru hits away her spears with ease, Raynare's face gets even paler.

"Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the [Twice Critical] which doubles the power of the possessor? I can't be, it's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mind…? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling… is that of a Middle-class….. No, that of a High-class Devil…"

"What the hell are you blabbering about? This time I will condemn you with my Justice."

'He's smiling, this kid is….'

Raynare is flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away. But Hotaru went up to her at the same time she's about to fly, and he grabbed her arm.

"Where. Are. You. Going?" He pulled her arm towards him.

"N-No, no….."

* * *

The ORC member hurriedly run to the Church, when they stepped into the room, they found Hotaru is lying on the ground and blood is still keep bleeding from the injured. The ground now is dyed in red with his blood.

Rias's face become pale when she saw him in a stated like that.

"Hotaru, wake up. Hotaru, don't die on me like that." She hugged him in her arms, and she places her ear on his chest.

The sound of his heartbeat is still loud and clear.

"I want to sleep more… don't wake me up, Ookasan..!" Hotaru said with sleepy voice.

Akeno smiles at the unbelievable sight, Kiba and Toujou still can't believe that he still sleeping soundly like that.

Rias gave a small smile. "You're such a troublesome. After you're heal, I will give you a lecture."

When they turned their head, they found Raynare is crouching in fear, her black hair is now become white. Rias stepped to her.

"Nice to meet you, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"You're the daughter of the Gremory clan…."

"My name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Raynare voice is so weak that only Rias hears what she said.

"That kid…. That kid is no Devil, he's more like a beast…" Her voice is tremble in terrified. "I can still remember it… that eyes…. That's creepy smile on his face…. I can still hear it."

Rias don't know what happen here, but she know what she means. At school, she saw Hotaru is just a normal kid. But on the day, she reincarnated him into a Devil, she discovered that there is something mystery about him, something that she also doesn't want to know.

"I will end your sorrow…!"

She know what Raynare done to her servant, but she also feel sorry for her at some part when see her in a pathetic sight.

DON!

After Raynare was defeated, a green light is floating in the sanctuary. It's Asia's Sacred Gear.

Rias gently hold it in her hands.

"He come all the way here just to saves the girl, I must not waste his effort."

She takes out a chess piece, it has a red color like blood, and it's a [Bishop] chess piece.

She then walks toward Asia while holding it in her hand. She places the chess piece on the now deceased Asia's chest. It started glowing and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body.

After Rias done her job, she asks Kiba and Toujou take care of those two, and they goes back to their club room.

* * *

Before Raynare was defeated. Souichi and Icarus are watching all their movements. He see Hotaru bleeding became much worse, he take out a small ring, then chanted some words, and throw at him.

The ring became much smaller, then it enter into his body.

A warm green light begin develop inside him, it started cure his wound and stop the bleeding. But at the same time, it makes his power drop down to only half percents.

"Hotaru… maybe someday, I must kill you with my very owns hand. Even if you're my only son... And lucky for her, if my son is not pass out because of my power, she will be destroy into pieces." His ears perked up, as he take a look around, then he sees a red magic circle appear on the ground. "His friends are here, we should take a leave, Alpha!"

"Hai, Master Souichi."

* * *

Hotaru wakes up from his deep sleep. He found himself in a strange room with white curtain, seem like this room is school infirmary, and the one sleeping next to him is Rias, she is staring him with scary eyes.

"B-Buchou! What are you doing here? That's right, where's Asia? I must go back there and rescue her."

"No need for you to do that, because she…"

"What are you saying? Asia now is…" Then, his tears is started flowing out. "Yesterday, I can't save her… Asia, she is… dead…. My Justice is not strong enough… to save her."

Rias wipes his tears with her fingers.

"Asia, now she is reborn as a Devil, just like you."

"What….? Is it true?"

"Why I must lie to you? And started tomorrow she will be attend as a second year student."

"Buchou, I'm sorry that I'm not listen to you." He cried happily, as he gives Rias a big hug. "But, thank you…."

"Even I'm the Devil that you want to kill."

Hotaru face go red at her words. "What… what are you saying? I'm thankful that you save her… but don't forget that I will be the ones condemn you, if you do any Devil deeds, Buchou."

"Anyway, let's go back to our club room."

"Huh?"

"We can't make everyone waiting."

Hotaru stepped inside the club room, he sees everyone in the club has gathered also with Asia. At the center of the room, there is a big cake on the table.

"Min…minna-san…"

"And by the way, this party is for Asia, it's not for you, Hotaru." Rias said with straight face.

"I know that it's not like I'm expecting it." He shyly replied.

Hotaru run off to Asia and asks her in worried. Akeno just gave a grin and teased him like always. Kiba and Toujou acting like normal, but Rias is the only one looks Hotaru, she stared at the cake she's holding while deeply in thought, there's so much question that she want to asks him. But she can't bring it, or talk to anyone else.

Then, she feel a strange hand around her neck that made her jump from surprised.

"What's wrong, Buchou?" Hotaru asks.

"No, it's nothing…." She smiles. "And how's my cake?"

"You made this cake?"

"Is there something wrong about my cake?"

"No, I'm just surprised that you can baked. And I think this cake is the delicious ones that I ever ate in my life."

She turned her head with a shy expression.

"I can't believe that you're a smooth talker, Hotaru." Akeno said.

"Smooth talker? I'm just said what am I thinking, that's all. And don't talk to me like I'm the pervert one here."

* * *

 **AN: Next time, more trouble will come to Hotaru and can you guess who will appear next?** **Or NOT...?**


	7. Vol 1 Epilogue

**Note:** There's some change from the previous chapter, please re-read it again.

* * *

 **Hotaru's POV.**

After the party, everyone leave me alone with Buchou. I sit on my knee and she scolds me till the night fall.

My whole body still stiffed from it, and I can feel pain started running through my body from my old wounded.

I let out a loud yawn and stretching out my stiff body.

I tiredly walk back home, and thinking back what happened yesterday.

Even I can't believe in my eyes that I still alive, I thought that I would be dead. But for some reason, my blood stop bleeding at that moment when I swing my arm. My wound started to heal too.

Buchou told me that when she found me, my body was cover in blood. At that time, she thought I was dead. But when she check my body again, there's no serious wound, not even a scratch. Except my clothes.

Every times, I try to remember what happen back there. My memory get hazy, and my eyes feel heavy that I want to fall asleep.

"Ddraig, do you remember what happen back there?"

 **[I can sense something wrong back there, but the presence is too small for me to detect it.]**

The dragon growls at me.

 **[But whatever it is, thanks to that yours injure didn't get any worse. Next time, if you do something like that again, you'll dead. Partner.]**

"I think I can't make a promise about that."

 **[If that red hair girl heard you talking like that, she will give you a punishment. For sure…]**

I chuckle at his words.

"Then, I'm gladly accept it."

…..

 **[Partner, there's someone here.]**

I feel a cold tingling around my neck, I turn around and see a black figure of a girl standing on the rooftop. When the moon came out, I see a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress, and she carry a katana on her hand as well.

Looking at her, make me feel uneasy somehow. My instincts are telling me, I should stay away from her.

Before I could react, she jump as she swinging her sword at me.

In hurry, I turn my hand into a gauntlet and deflect it.

CLANG…. The cold metal sound echoes through the town.

CLANG…CLANG… the spark made from the metal appear in front my eyes, as every time she strike me with her sword.

I jumped back to put some distance between us. But she just easily get close to me, and slash me without hesitated.

 **[Partner, listen. Don't let that sword of hers touch you. Her sword has poison.]**

'Poison? Then…'

 **[Don't worry, with this hand, it cannot injure you. So just attack with all you got, that's what I wanted to say. But in this situation, it's much more difficult.]**

Just like Ddraig said. This is not a normal fight like I always have, this is a battle to death, and she has more experience than I am.

I can't make any attack, beside block and dodge her poison sword slash at me. One wrong move can lead me to death.

What should I do? What should I do...?

My hands goes frozen, same as my legs. They cannot move an inch.

 **[…..]**

I think I just hear Ddraig say something, but I can't hear anything else. The only thing I see is her deathly eyes stares back at me, as she mumbles to herself.

"Eliminate."

FLASH…


	8. Vol 2 Prologue

In the night, a whistle, it can be heard, it echoes through the town. A blonde man stand on the rooftop, he look at the view of the town.

A small shadow behind him, on its knee, like it waiting for his command.

"Nymph, your job is find Ikaros the queen of the skies. Bring her to me."

"Hai, my master."

Then she flaps her wings and fly away into darkness.


	9. Vol 2 Chapter 1

"What is this place?"

Hotaru found himself at a chapel. His fan girls are cheering for him, some of them cried in happiness. The duo pervert are cursing him in tear.

"What's happened here? And why am I dressing like this?"

"What are you saying? Today, it's your wedding day." His mom said as she fix his necktie. "There, and go. Don't make your bride waiting."

"Wait…. What do you mean? Who is my bride?"

When he turn around, he saw a girl in a white dress. Her face was covered by a veil, and he can't see her face clearly. Hotaru narrow his eyes as he tries to see who it is behind the veil.

"Seem like you can't wait to see my face, do you?"

"That… that voice…."

The girl take off the veil and reveal her beautiful face.

"Buchou….?"

Rias gently smile at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"No… this is must be a dream, no, more like a nightmare…. Why I have to marry Buchou anyway?" He said as he close his eyes. 'I must wake up from this nightmare.'

When he open his eyes again, the chapel nowhere to be seen. Everything became pitch black, nothing beside darkness.

 **[Is there something wrong, partner?]**

A gigantic dragon appear in front of him. It has big eyes. The color of its eyes is red like a blood. A jaw that comes up to its ears, where lots of sharp fangs are growing out.

There is a thick horn lining up on its forehead, and the scales that covers its body is red like a magma. It has thick arms and legs like those of a gigantic tree. The claws look very sharp and terrifying.

More than that, its pair of wings that are spread to the sides makes the dragon look even bigger.

Ddraig asks.

 **[Your face is a little pale, are you okay? I guess, this is your first time you seen me in this form.]**

Hotaru waves his hand in denied.

"No, of course not…! More like I get stunned by your majestic looks. It just…"

 **[That devil girl? You don't like to marry her, huh? You're man, and you don't feel any sexual towards her? You're strange man that I've ever met.]**

"I think you're the wrong one. How can I marry to someone that I'm not falling in love with?"

 **[Maybe you right. But let me give you a piece of advice. Sometime, dream can come true, and no matter what you do, you can't escape from it. Still, you sure are unlucky person… back there, without his help, you'll be kill.]**

Hotaru silent for a moment as he think back what happen yesterday.

 _Flashback:_

At the moment life and death. A man tall like a towering, appears between them.

She stops her movement as she saw him.

"Stop this at once, Akame."

"Mas…."

"This is my command, Akame. If you try kill this kid again, I won't forget you. And don't you dare say anything about what you see."

Akame nods, then she disappear into the night.

The man turn his back to Hotaru. Now Hotaru can get a good look at the strange man, who saves his life. He had a long blonde hair with a chest length beard, and he wear a green yukata. His clothes didn't fit with his largely muscular built at all. Also, he wear a Kamen mask as well.

"Are you okay, young man?" He helps Hotaru get off the ground, as he introduce himself. "My name is Garyuu X. Nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you…. And who are you exactly anyway?"

"I'm just a hero who passing by."

Hotaru looks at him in disbelief.

"Listen, young man. With your Sacred Gear, there will some people come to find you. And don't worry about the girl just now, she's not come here for your Sacred Gear."

"Then why she trying to kill me?"

"That's just the way she relieve her boredom."

'No, that's a crime. Even she want to relieve her boredom, but such a way…' Hotaru shakes his head, trying not to think much about it. Then he asks.

"Who are you exactly? And why you know about Sacred Gear?"

Garyuu didn't answer his question. He just look at Hotaru and replied.

"Don't die, young man. Just fight with all you got and alive."

 _End flashback._

"That's what I want to know too. But whoever all they, I… no, we will defeat all of them."

Hotaru said in confident.

 **[You sure talk big as always, and that's also the reason why I like you…. But, I think you should wake up now.]**

* * *

Hotaru run the same pace with Rias who is riding bicycle. Currently, he runs for approximately 20km, and after that she makes him do more than 100 laps of dashes. But he still casually talking to Rias without out of breaths. Rias amazed his durability, still she asks herself why he out of breath and look tired, after he done his job.

After Hotaru done with various muscle training, he started doing push-ups at the park.

"You seem like get used to this." Rias asks while sitting on his back. "I remember the last time, you look like a dead person when you get back to club room after you done your job."

"It's because this is my first time have to deal with these kind of people."

Hotaru can deal with any person, and any kind of situation. But his very first customer is a macho man in a magical girl clothes.

"It's like a horror movie in real life." His face turns pale, as he remember. "I don't… want… to talk about that anymore. Can we change the subject?"

"Okay, then… tell me about your Otou-san? I never sees him yet, what's he like?"

Hotaru think for a moment. Then he let out a sigh, and said.

"He's my trainer, and a policeman. When come to training, he's acting like Maou, without showing mercy. But when come to work, he's like a hero who fighting for justice."

"You really are admire him, don't you?"

"Hai. That's right, Buchou."

"What is it?"

"This morning I had a night… I mean a strange dream. I dream that I marry with you. Sound strange, right? You're treating me like a little brother, and there's no way you…"

Hotaru can't see Rias face, or hear she say anything. Seem like she's spacing out. Hotaru asks her again in worry voice.

"Buchou, is there something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing."

Rias looks up and sees Asia is running to them with a couple of thermoses in her hand.

"Seem like she here."

Hotaru also look up, while staying in the push up posture.

"Hotaru-san, Buchou! I'm sorry for being late…. Hauu!" Asia trips over.

They taking a break while sipping the tea Asia gives them.

"Asia, why are you here?"

When Hotaru asks, the blonde beauty's cheek becomes red.

"I head that Hotaru-san and Buchou are doing training here every morning…. So I also wanted to be of help to Hotaru-san as well. Though I was only able to prepare tea today."

"No, it's okay, Asia. This is good enough."

Asia face becomes more beet red at his words. And she stuttering as she tries to thank his kindness. Hotaru smiled to himself, and happy to see that Asia fine after the incident.

"That's right, Hotaru. Today, from now on. Asia will be living in your house."

"Hai? But you know my mom is…"

"Don't worry, yesterday, I just call her and she said it's okay."

'Since when you two, exchanging your phone number anyway.'

* * *

Back to Tachibana residence.

Hotaru eyebrows are twitching after seeing the boxes that all placed front of the entrance. And he see his mom is carrying the small box into the house.

"Now then, Hotaru. Carry these to the room. You should not let your mom doing this. Oh! Ookasan, put them down, you don't need to carry them."

"Don't worry, Rias-chan. Despite I look, but I'm pretty strong, you know." She said with a big smile on her face. Seeing her smile, it make Hotaru more worry.

"Well, why're you still stand there?"

Hotaru gives up and brings those box into the house. When Rias and Asia steps inside, he just remember something "important" that he still not take care of it yet.

"STOP!" He stand at the doorway, while holding those boxes in his hand. And stop them from entering the house.

"Stand aside, Hotaru." Rias commands.

"Sorry, Buchou. No matter what you do to me, I won't allow you…."

"Just stand aside." She said as she tries to push him away. But Hotaru is stand still like a rock, and he not move an inch. "Asia give me a hand."

"H-Hai…" Asia also give her best, and she pushes Hotaru with every strength she got.

"What are you doing, Master?"

A hand place on Hotaru shoulder, made him jump in surprise and fell down onto the floor. Rias and Asia also fell over and lay on top of him. Ikaros don't know what happen, but she easily catches those boxes in air.

"Are you okay, Master?"

"I'm okay, and nice catch, Ikaros."

Asia looks overjoy, as she see her. Then she held her hand together and started praying. "I never think that I would meet a real angel. Thank you, Lord." Her head hurt after she done praying, but she still look happy though.

Then everything become hell quickly. Hotaru can feel demonic energy emitting around Rias.

"An angel? What is she doing here?"

"I can explain that, so… just calm down…. Buchou!"

"So, you said she is a robot or some sort like that."

"Yes, and actually. I don't know what she is either. But my dad send her to me."

"You said your father is a policeman right?"

"Yes, just like I said."

Rias places her hand on her chin, and thinking for a moment. Then said.

"Okay, if you said so, then I believe in you. Anyway, let's get back to the living room."

When they get back to the living room, they see Asia face is red and there's steam coming out from her ears as well. Kaede is smile brightly, as she see Hotaru.

"Ookasan, what did you say to her?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just said that I'll teach her how to be your wife."

"My wife? Don't decide something on your own without telling me."

"What? But Asia is a nice girl, and I see nothing wrong with that."

The fight between mom and her son go on and on. Asia is still sit on the couch and imagine something. Ikaros and Rias, they both left and go to the kitchen room, to prepare lunch.

"Just where did you come from?" Rias asks her in cold tone.

"Huh?"

"I'm asking you where exactly you came from?!"

"I'm a pet-class Angeloid, type Alpha, "Ikaros""

"Stop acting stupid, I don't know who send you here and who you are, but if you did something to him. I won't forgive you."

"No, I'm here to protect him."

"From who?"

"From the Devil like you, but since he's became one. There's nothing I can do, so I just stay silent and look over him."

"If you don't have any job to do. Why don't you just go back where you came from?"

"I can't, my mission is here to protect him."

Rias doubted her answer. 'No matters I ask, I can get her true answer. Even I can't use hypnotism on her, but what her plan is. I must protect him, as a Master.'

"Let me warn you again. If something happen to him, I'll come finding you first."

* * *

"My name is Asia Argento. I may still be new to this place, but I'm glad to meet you."

"OHHHHHHHH!" All the boys screaming in excited.

"I'm currently staying at Hotaru Tachibana's place."

"What?"

The duo pervert look at Hotaru in questioning.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"I thought you're my friend, how can you treat us like this?"

Hotaru don't know how to explain, he just pat their back to comfort them. But when he look back at Asia, the girls warmly welcome her to the class. Hotaru smiled at the sight in front of him.

* * *

After they finished handling out the leaflets, they on their way back to home.

"So, how's your first day?"

"It's fun. Everyone in the class was nice to me. And your friends Matsuda-san and Motohama-san were seem nice too."

"Those two are not my friend."

"I don't think so, I see you guys get along really well."

"You think so…!"

Hotaru never have a male friends. All of them, hated him to the guts.

Back at the times in the middle school.

Hotaru always wakes up early and goes to school like normal, but the moment he stepped into the classroom, the atmosphere become heavy.

"Good morning, guys."

But no one looked at him, and said anything back. Hotaru don't know what happen, he just acting like usual. And walking back to his seat.

That's just the beginning.

The first day, they don't talk to him.

The second day, no one approach to him.

The fifth day, they avoid him at the moment they see him.

Except one girl, she always talk to him, and invited him for a lunch as well. But Hotaru doesn't know, he just make everything much worst.

Until he receives a letter from his friend.

"Do you know what happen? Everyone in class are…."

"Shut up! Tachibana. You know that I love her, and you try to steal her from me."

"What're you saying?"

"Okay, if you don't know, let me tell you. I hate you, also all the boys in the campus, they are hate you too."

"But why? I never do anything wrong."

"That's the part I hate you the most. All the girls fall for you, because of it. And it also the cause, my girlfriend break up with me because of you. Even the girl I wanted to date with, you also steal her too. You're the Devil being to all of us, Tachibana."

Being called a Devil, it cause a great shock to Hotaru. And he doesn't want it happened again. So he always reject to be their boyfriend. Still, no matter how many he reject them, the girls still in love with him.

When Hotaru entered Kuoh high school, he want a normal school life, like anybody else. But everything still the same, until he met Matsuda and Motohama.

They don't like him at first, but eventually they accept him as a friend.

Thinking back, Hotaru feel bless when he made friend with those two, despite they are pervert.

"Maybe you right, Asia."

"Hotaru!" Out of nowhere, a girl called out to him.

Hotaru looked to the direction from where the voice came from, he saw a familiar face, and waved his hand back at her. Before Hotaru can say anything, the pink haired girl clinging to him.

"Hotaru, long time no see."

"Kanae…"

"Ah, Hotaru…" She whispered into his ear. "Don't tell me, the girl next to you is your girlfriend."

"No, she's not my girlfriend."

"Hm…" Kanae checked Asia from top to bottom and give a friendly smile. "Anyway, let's go somewhere and find something to eat. And of course, Hotaru will pay for it."

Kanae said as she wrapping her arm around Asia, and pulled her along. "Let's go."

"Hotaru, can you go and get us something. Anything is fine, Asia and I will find a seat."

"Hai, hai…."

Kanae looked at Hotaru until he gone, then she turned back to Asia, who fidgeting on the chair.

"My name is Kanae Yajima."

"Asia…. Asia Argento."

"Then, Asia. Tell me, do you like Hotaru?"

"W-What?!"

"I said do you like Hotaru or not?"

"Yes, I like him."

"You are my rival then. You see, I come here to ask him out."

Asia so shock at her word that she can't find anything to say. Kanae just laughed. "I'm just kidding, but maybe not." She took a breath and said. "It's true that I come here to ask him out. But..."

"Why don't you go and ask him?"

"I can't, because he reject me once. So I don't think he change his mind. But maybe you different." Kanae puts her hands on Asia shoulder. "Asia, you like him right? Just go and confess to him. I cheer on you. If he reject a cute girl like you, call me and I'll beat him up." She said as she slips a small paper into Asia hand.

When Kanae see Hotaru is coming back with a tray on his hand. She whispered. "Good luck, and if you have some trouble, call me." Then she stand up and leave.

"Kanae, why don't you stay and eat with us?"

"I'm fine…. Maybe next time."

After Asia met Kanae, she gained a confident. Asia boldness went to his room and sleep next to him, or holding his hand when they go out together. And for Hotaru, he almost pass out from loss of blood because of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Announcement.**

I will rewrite this story in the future, and the name of it is "Don't make me so turned on."

But nothing change, especially the character. I will try my best to improve my grammar and story. If you guys have any question, please PM me.

When I update the story, I will tell you guys.


	11. NOTE

**Announcement.**

It's on now. Finally, it took me forever to come up with the story.

'Don't make me so turned on' has just been uploading today. So please check it. Thanks for you guys that still here and waiting for me.

Now, I have to get back to write My Yuri Harem fanfic again.

BYE.


End file.
